


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Someone stole all the plot. In the style of Exercise is good for you. [12/22/04]





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

You Can Leave Your Hat On

## You Can Leave Your Hat On

  
by silvina  


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Consider this a guilty pleasure. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
A different take on Exercise is good for you. 

SequelTo: Exercise is good for you

* * *

He stopped himself from yelling at Dief. It wasn't his fault that Chicago did not provide wolves with the same hunting opportunities that Canada would. It certainly wasn't Dief's fault that he'd had to loosen his belt a notch this morning either. Rather than pitying himself he decided to visit the Vecchios. Perhaps Ray would have a good suggestion. 

"Ray? Do I look fat to you?" 

"Fraser, I got divorced for answering questions like that." 

"That's just silly, Ray. Why would answering a question regarding physical health result in divorce? I'm sure she wouldn't have asked if she didn't want your opinion Ray." 

"No wonder you're single." 

Ray's voice had the proper note of sarcasm, but in the mirror's reflection he had caught the lingering blush on Ray's face and the prolonged glance at his figure. Perhaps Ray would be amenable to Diefenbaker's suggestion of an exercise alternative after all. 

There was only one way to find out. 

  
 

* * *

End You Can Leave Your Hat On by silvina 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
